NaruHika: The Beginning
by RuruTheVulpix
Summary: Academy Ninja Hikari Kiritama has just become a genin. She has had a crush on Naruto Uzumaki for a long while. But when she's invited to his house with friends, they have a truth or dare game. After, Hikari and Naruto meet again by a cliff by the ocean. - Naruto CanonXOC - I don't own any of the Naruto Characters! Only my OCs!
1. The Setup!

The Beginning

Hikari Kiritama had been sitting in her room before the last day at the academy. It was only 7:00 AM, and Hikari had changed, ate breakfast and waited. In her spare time, she'd always draw. She was drawing a boy from class that she knew. It was Uzumaki Naruto, and just like all the other boys that she knew, Hikari would eventually draw them and hang it on her bedroom wall. Hikari was an orphan, but she was happy with her life as it was.

Hikari brought her sketch book and a notebook every day to the academy although she knew she had barely any time to draw. She also, of course, walked to the academy, which took about five minutes because she lived around the block and across the street from Ichiraku Ramen. She arrived at the academy and met up with her friends Satoshi and Shairu.

"Oooh, you made another drawing?" Satoshi asked.

"No. I grew a potato farm," Hikari answered sarcastically. "No, I MADE LIKE, 5." She said as she grabbed her sketch book.

"Woah..." Satoshi sighed.

"Yeah, I know right," Hikari said as she flipped the pages.

"OH EM GEE HIKARI, WHAT THE HELICOPTER IS UP WITH YOU!" Shairu yelled.

" Gee whizz, ah, Shairu! OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELICOPTER IS UP WITH YOU BEING SO JEALOUS OF NARU!" Hikari yelled back pointing. Everyone was talking, exept Naruto, who appearently heard Hikari.

"Did... Did he just hear me?" Hikari asked frantically.

" Yeah, I heard ya!" A boy said walking over to the conversation.

"Oohh, he's here... We'd better go now..." Satoshi and Shairu said smirking. They walked away laughing.

"No. Wait!" Hikari yelled.

Naruto was standing beside Hikari now. "Nice friends you've got there..." Naruto said.

Hikari blushed at the sight of Naruto next to her.

"Thanks..." She said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

"Kiritama Hikari." Hikari replied.

Naruto peered at the sketch book. "So, are you like an artist or something?" He asked.

"You can say that i guess" Hikari said.

" Do you mind if I look at your drawings?" Naruto said, pointing at the book.

" Nope, not at all!" Hikari said as she handed the book to Naruto.

Naruto flipped through the pages.

"Wow... Uh, what's this?" Naruto asked.

"What's what?" Hikari said sheepishly.

Naruto showed her the drawing.

"Oh! It's just a little sketch of the Hokage Monument!" Hikari said.

"It's so awesome..."

"Really?" Hikari asked, blushing a bit.

Shairu and Satoshi were watching of course, and they knew that they were just found by Hikari because she had sensed their chakra, looked where they were hiding and secretly snarled at them.

"D'aww crap! She found us!" Satoshi whispered to Shairu.

Sasuke walked to Hikari. "What are you doing with this dunce, Hika?"

"SASUKE. GO THE HELL AWAY. RIGHT NOW. OR I WILL KILL YOU. Do you understand?" Hikari said.

"Fine by me. I don't even consider you as a relative. _Everybody_ knows that our clans were destroyed" Sasuke said, walking away.

Now Hikari glared at Shairu and Satoshi.

...

As Sasuke walked, he heard a low yelp. It was Shairu and Satoshi. They were scared of Hikari, who seemed like a giant compared to them. But something had caught Sasuke's eye. Something wasn't right. He stared at Hikari's eyes for a moment; then it snapped into his head..._ How does she...? At the third level already! How... _ He thought.

"I am so gonna kill you!" Hikari threatened as she held Satoshi by his shirt.

"I CAN'T RESIST BUT TO WATCH YOU TALK TO THE LOSER!" He yelled.

Hikari let go of Satoshi but then grabbed Shairu.

"SHAIRU!" Hikari yelled with her sharingan glaring into Shairu's eyes.

Naruto was standing 2 feet away from Hikari and was watching this event.

"Hikari, don't be that way to your friends. I sooo understand what Shairu feels like! Be nice, you awesome person that I deeply l-" Naruto said as he hugged Hikari.

"Woah... are you trying to tell me that you like me?" Hikari said as her eye twitched.

Naruto's face turned red and he let go. He shook his a head a lot.

"I- I NEVER SAID THAT!" He yelled in a high pitched voice.

Satoshi snickered. "You liar... We all know you love her." He said.

Naruto blushed and pointed at Satoshi. "YOU SHUT UP!" He yelled.

After arguing for 10 minutes, they literally stopped talking for the rest of the day.

The next day...

Hikari hadn't noticed it until about 3:50 PM that there was a letter in her window. She pushed up the window and grabbed the letter. She began reading it:

Dear Hikari,

I've always crushed on you since the first day at the academy.

I've always wondered why we're so similar.

Please meet me at my house at 4:05 PM today.

I've been looking forward to talking to you for once.

Anyways, have a great summer,

Uzumaki Naruto

Hikari put the letter in her pocket.

At Shairu's House...

Shairu also got a letter:

Dear Shairu,

First off, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL MAN. I've been ignored and possibly hated by a girl...

Actually the only girl who likes me is Hikari... Heheh.

I know that you'll catch up with Hikari, so meet me at my house at 4:05 PM today.

Have a great summer,

Uzumaki Naruto

Shairu put the letter in his pocket.

"Okay, well, apology accepted."

Shairu walked out of his house and noticed Hikari walking too. He ran over to her and asked, "Hi Hikari, where are you going?"

"Hey, Shairu. I'm going to Naruto's house. I got a letter saying to go there..." She replied.

"That's weird because I got one too!" Shairu said blandly.

Hikari stopped at a house and knocked the door.

"This is Naruto's house." She said to Shairu with a small smile.

Shairu stood the the side of Hikari as Naruto answered the door.

"Yesssssssss?" He said.

"Um... Didn't you like, invite us here?" Shairu asked.

"Indeed I have." Naruto replied.

"Dude, where are your parents?" Shairu asked as he sat in a chair.

"He doesn't have any, dude." Hikari replied.

"Well that sucks... How do you even keep up with bills and stuff?"

"We get a lot of money from chores and missions from our teachers, then we pay for stuff. And then for food and stuff, we'll usually eat at Ichiraku Ramen cuz their ramen is the best ever. You should come with us sometime!" Naruto and Hikari said in unison. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I shall be to your kitchen!" Hikari yelled randomly pointing to the kitchen. She ran, grabbed a ramen cup, and filled it with boiling water.

"Dude, why did you send us those letters?" Hikari asked as she crashed on the couch.

"'Cuz I did." Naruto replied.

"Ramen. Is. Awesome."

"EAT IT FOR THE WIN." Naruto said randomly.

"I... already did. WIN." Hikari said as she slurped the rest.

"What the hell? HOW DO YOU FINISH THAT SO FAST? DO YOU HAVE A WORLD RECORD OR SOMETHING?" Shairu and Naruto yelled.

"I wish..." She said bobbing her head down.

-Akward Silence-

Shairu finally thought of a question to break the silence.

" Who wants to play truth or dare?" He asked.

"Sure!" Naruto and Hikari answered.

"I'll go ask Sasuke, Sakura and Satoshi so we can be singular team peoplez." Naruto suggested.

B-B-Boof!

Naruto made three shadow clones and they jumped to the seperate houses. The real Naruto sat where he was.

5 minutes later...

Now everyone was sitting in a circle in this order: Naruto, Hikari, Shairu, Satoshi, Sakura then Sasuke.

"I'll say first," Sasuke said. "Shairu, truth or dare...?"

"Truth."

"Is it the truth that you stole Hikari's lunch when we were little?"

Shairu was twitching.

"...No!" He replied.

"Yeah." Satoshi said hastily.

"Okay, I did. Sakura, truth or dare?" Shairu asked.

"Truth will be told!" Sakura yelled trowing a fist into the air.

"Would you rather kiss me or Sasuke if we were the last guys on earth?" He asked.

Sakura twitched.

"Sasuke..." She whispered

"Damn it!" Shairu whispered.

"Satoshi, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh... dare, I guess." He said randomly.

"I dare you to say that your really stupid and that you hate yourself."

"Fine. I'm really stupid and I hate myself." He said rolling his eyes.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay! Naruto truth or dare." Satoshi asked half laughing.

"HERRRR, dare!" Naruto replied.

Satoshi whispered something into Sakura's ear, which she passed on to Sasuke, which Sasuke passed on to Naruto.

"AWW HAIILL NAWW!" He yelled.

"Oh, hell yes, Naruto." Sasuke said casually.

Hikari had no idea what was going on because she was staring out the window because she thought she saw something. Yes, it was Konohamaru, peeking at the game.

"Oooh, a kissy-face dare... I wonder who...?" Konohamaru said. He peeked inside the house.

"NARUTO DO YOUR FREAKING DARE OR ILL MAKE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine." Naruto said with an annoyed face. "Hikariiiiii..." He whispered as he poked her a ton of times.

Everyone was watching. Then they got their cell phones and video taped everything silently.

"What-" Hikari said as she turned around only to be kissed by Naruto.

_What the hell? _Hikari thought.

_Damnit! I could've turned this down! _Naruto thought.

Even Konohamaru came running in.

"HEY BOSS! WHATCHA DOING, KISSIN' YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled.

Naruto stopped and ran to Konohamaru.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU DUNCE?" He yelled at the kid.

"Um, peekinz at your dare... Well, have fun on your date!" Konohamaru said as he ran out the door.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto and Hikari yelled. "WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN SAY WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE PERSON!" They looked at each other and blushed. Then they looked away in denial.

...

"Beep!" Everyone's phone went.

"AND, Send!" Everyone except Naruto and Hikari said.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Send?" Hikari said twitching.

Satoshi looked at her. "Your first kiss!" He said with a very happy face.

"D'awwww, you guys are so cute together! You're like, the perfect coupleeee!" Sakura said.

"Rrrrr!" Hikari pouted.

Naruto blushed.

Everyone was silent now.

After 10 minutes of random silence...

Hikari was randomly tired by then. She leaned onto Naruto's shoulder and fell asleep.

"What the hell?" Naruto said blushing.

"Dude, she told me that she's sooo crushing on you, Naruto. You know that, right?" Satoshi said cutely.

"Shut up, Satoshi. Mind your own business!" he replied.

_Oh my god, she's so cute even when she's sleeping!_ Naruto thought.

Hikari yawned and slightly opened her eyes only to see Naruto smiling down at her. She also saw everyone else.

"WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL HERE?" She yelled, pointing.

"Dude, it's not even... your house..." Shairu said.

**...**

**Later that night...**

Hikari sat on a rock by a cliff. She looked down at her special necklace that her father gave her when she was little.

_Father, I miss you so much. I don't know how Naruto deals with it. I hate the fact that I've been scolded and yelled at ever since you and our clan died. It wasn't the 11 Tails' fault. It wasn't my fault! If you were alive, what would you say to them? My life was ruined by __him__. I want attention. I only have a few best friends that love me for who I am. I don't have any girl friends. You should know that because I'm not that girly type of daughter you wanted... It's alright though! We all like the same things and we hang out alo- _

"Come here often?" Naruto interrupted.

"Almost every night."

"Heh. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hikari replied. Naruto sat next to her. He sighed.

"Hikari?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"About earlier, that dare that I took; to kiss you... It..."

"It what, Naruto..?"

"It didn't mean anything. You know that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, It was a dare. Dares don't usually mean anything. They're just demands." Naruto finished.

Hikari's eyes lowered. Her feelings were hurt. Tears came to her eyes.

"Hikari? What's-"

"I get it! Now I know that we don't share the same feelings!"

"Wha..."

"I love you, Naruto! That's all I've ever wanted to confess! I don't have any other way of saying it! I don't have anyone to love anymore! My clan was killed! Everyone! I'm an orphan just like you! And I've always loved you! Ever since I first saw you by that cliff! This was that cliff, Naruto!" Hikari yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto's eyes glimmered with realization.

"You were that-"

"I was! And you helped me by this cliff years ago! I need that help now, Naruto!" Hikari yelled. She got up and ran into the forest.

Naruto looked down. He clenched his fist.

"I-I didn't even..." He stammered.

Hikari continued running, her tears flying past her.

_He doesn't love me back! I thought he did! _She thought. Then she tripped on her feet and fell to the ground. She bit her lip hard enough that it began to bleed. But she continued running home.

_Why did I even tell him anything? _


	2. Confessions!

Hikari sat on a rock by a cliff. She looked down at her special necklace that her father gave her when she was little.

_Father, I miss you so much. I don't know how Naruto deals with it. I hate the fact that I've been scolded and yelled at ever since you and our clan died. It wasn't the 11 Tails' fault. It wasn't my fault! If you were alive, what would you say to them? My life was ruined by __him__. I want attention. I only have a few best friends that love me for who I am. I don't have any girl friends. You should know that because I'm not that girly type of daughter you wanted... It's alright though! We all like the same things and we hang out alo- _

"Come here often?" Naruto interrupted.

"Almost every night."

"Heh. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hikari replied. Naruto sat next to her. He sighed.

"Hikari?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"About earlier, that dare that I took; to kiss you... It..."

"It what, Naruto..?"

"It didn't mean anything. You know that, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, It was a dare. Dares don't usually mean anything. They're just demands." Naruto finished.

Hikari's eyes lowered. Her feelings were hurt. Tears came to her eyes.

"Hikari? What's-"

"I get it! Now I know that we don't share the same feelings!"

"Wha..."

"I love you, Naruto! That's all I've ever wanted to confess! I don't have any other way of saying it! I don't have anyone to love anymore! My clan was killed! Everyone! I'm an orphan just like you! And I've always loved you! Ever since I first saw you by that cliff! This was that cliff, Naruto!" Hikari yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto's eyes glimmered with realization.

"You were that-"

"I was! And you helped me by this cliff years ago! I need that help now, Naruto!" Hikari yelled. She got up and ran into the forest.

Naruto looked down. He clenched his fist.

"I-I didn't even..." He stammered.

Hikari continued running, her tears flying past her.

_He doesn't love me back! I thought he did! _She thought. Then she tripped on her feet and fell to the ground. She bit her lip hard enough that it began to bleed. But she continued running home.

_Why did I even tell him anything? _


	3. Naruto's Confession!

Hikari sat in her room, heartbroken about the other night. She was quiet. Not wanting to make a fool out of herself, she decided not to go to training. She just sat there all day. She quietly cried, Ameturmaru, her pet wolf, comforting her. She heard the doorbell. It was 8:45 and it was dark out.

Wiping her tears as quickly as she could, Hikari ran down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Naruto there.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I take you down to the cliff again?"

"Why would I?"

"I want to talk. I won't hurt your feelings,__I swear."

"How did-"

"You ran off crying. You didn't even say bye."

"I'll go..."

"Thank you, Hikari." Naruto said. They walked out of Hikari's house and to the cliff.

Hikari sat on the rock and Naruto sat next to her.

"Soo, what did you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday night."

"Oh."

"I wanted to apologize... and to tell you something."

"Well, go ahead,"

"Hikari, I'm sorry for what I said last night. It's true, and that dare kiss didn't mean anything at all."

"..."

"But what I wanted to tell you... It's not easy for me to say. In fact, I don't know if I even can."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked. Naruto moved closer to her. He held her hand. Hikari blushed a bit.

"Hikari, I..." He started. He couldn't finish his sentence. He was too choked up. But then he quickly reacted and kissed Hikari on the lips.

Hikari's eyes widened. A few seconds later tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks. She blinked and then lowered her eyes.

Naruto softly broke the kiss and quietly finished, "...love you." He couldn't believe what he had said and done. He noticed Hikari's tears.

"Come on now, don't cry..." He said. Hikari looked at him sadly and hugged him.

"How can I not, Naruto? I thought you didn't love me back... But I was wrong... And I didn't want to think that you didn't love me back as much as I did. I should've known." Hikari replied.

"Well you don't have to have to think that anymore... I love you. And I've just realized that."

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you too." Hikari said. She wiped her tears and ended the hug.

Naruto held Hikari's hands.

"I've always thought that I didn't love you. But at other times I did. And I couldn't decide. But when you told me that your clan was massacred and that you hadn't had one person to love I realized that I could be that person for you. We're so similar... Like how we have demons and no family. But I could go on and on about the similarities between us."

"How did you know about my demon wolf?"

"The last day at the academy. When you were about to pummel Shairu, I noticed the seal on your stomach flare up.

It was similar to mine and I thought that it must've been a demon seal." Naruto said.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"It's cold. Hold me, please?" Hikari asked. Naruto smiled at her and held her closely. He stared at her moonlit eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty in the moonlight." He said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hikari replied.

With that, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
